plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies/Concepts
This page records beta content of Plants vs. Zombies. There are unused graphics, texts and mini-games that still remain in the game's coding. There are also earlier ideas for the game. These concepts began production in 2007. Early names Before the game came out, PopCap came up with many different names for it, but ultimately Plants vs. Zombies was chosen. The scrapped names still were reused later. 2014-07-15 221305.png|Zom-Botany, which was a former name for the game and is a name for mini-games ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 now. 2014-07-15 221314.png|Bloom and Doom, another former name for the game is still seen on the seed packets in the game listed as the Bloom and Doom Seed Co. 2014-07-15 221333.png|A list for concept names which contains Plants vs. Zombies twice 2014-07-15 221241.png|Another concept title, which was chosen in a beta test in October 2007 Concept art As seen in earlier concept art for the game, the player was going to fight against aliens rather than zombies. This concept is used from another PopCap game, Insaniquarium. Some sketches show plants that did not appeared in the final version. It also suggests that Jalapeno was going to be bound to the ground. 2014-07-16 021204.png 2014-07-16 021215.png|Concept art of monsters 2014-07-16 021225.png|Concept art of monsters 2014-07-15 221105.png|Multiple scrapped plants, only what seems to be the Doom-shroom, Threepeater, Sunflower, Blover and old designs of the Jalapeno and Chomper made it in the final game. robogantuarbig.png|A Zombot model Unused text Most of the text is stored in main.pak/properites/LawnStrings.txt. *Dog Walking Zombie, Dog Zombie and Propeller Zombie were going to appear in the game, but were taken out and there are no sprites for them but artwork. *Shovels had to be recharged before it could be used again. *There was going to be a Vasebreaker level called "Vasebreaker Facebreaker." *Survival Mode was going to be available from a present item but now it is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode for first time. *There is a Mysterious Vase that unlocks Vasebreaker mode but in the final game, unlocking puzzle mode also unlocks I, Zombie and Vasebreaker mode. Unused graphics 240px-PvsZPC Quickplay.png|This "Quick Play" option goes unused in the GOTY version PlantsvsZombies PC Caltrop body2.png|Second stage of degradation of the Spikeweed PlantsvsZombies PC Scary Pot.png|An unused zombie vase for Vasebreaker, which would produce zombies. They only come out of mystery vases in the final game PvsZPC Pumpkin2nddegrade.png|An unused second stage of degradation for the pumpkin, which resembles the first stage Trivia *The unused zombie vase makes its debut Plants vs. Zombies 2 using a different design and color. Unused plants and zombies Rich Werner's (artist of Plants vs. Zombies) concept art on his site shows unused plants, zombies or some early designs. Some of the unused plants later appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, showing that Popcap did not forget about them. Chomper-and-potato-concepts.png|Concept art of Chomper and Potato Mine. Potato Mine was going to look more like a potato than a mine. P2 - Kopya - Kopya (2).png|An early design for Magnet-shroom P2 - Kopya (2).png|Earlier designs of Split Pea P2 - Kopya.png|Marigold was going to be yellow instead of white in-game. Still, yellow Marigold can be found in Zen Garden. However, this yellow-petal Marigold may be a concept for Sunflower P2 - Kopya (3) - Kopya.png|Earlier Sea-shroom design Early Spikerock.png|Early design of Spikerock P2.png|Unused bee-like plant Z5 - Kopya - Kopya.png|An unused Jacket-wearing Zombie Z5 - Kopya (3).png|An earlier design for Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Z5 - Kopya (4).png|An earlier design for Buckethead Zombie with a painter appearance Z5 - Kopya.png|An earlier Gargantuar design Z6 - Kopya (2).png|A Clown Zombie, most likely another early design for Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Z6 - Kopya (3).png|Dog Zombie that got cut from the game Z6 - Kopya.png|Two boss zombies; possibly Gargantuar (left) and Mother Zombie (right) Zombie-Progresson1.png|Concept arts for Zombie Z5.png|Another earlier design of Gargantuar Bungeezonbi.png|A earlier design for Bungee Zombie Color.png|Earlier design for Conehead Zombie Bone.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie's concept design Screenshot 2014-07-12-05-57-43.png|Beta designs for Chomper Screenshot 2014-07-12-05-38-06.png|Some plants that were cut from the game, out of these, only the Chomper, Peashooter, Garlic, Tall-nut, Melon-pult and Cactus made it into the first game while the Apple, Trumpet Vine, Pineapple, Blueberries and Ball Cactus made it into Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Screenshot 2014-08-28-21-57-10.png|Concept art for many scrapped zombies thing.PNG|An unused card magician zombie Earlier gameplay As seen in earlier screenshots of game, Snow Pea was going to cost 200 sun, Tangle Kelp was going to be a ground plant, and plants were given via conveyor style, but the player still needed sun to plant them. Possibly, players were going to select the rating of getting plants on the conveyor belt. Also, in October 2007 when the name was "Lawn of the Dead", the progress bar was shorter, the Sunflower cost 100 sun, the sun amount was near the right side of the screen, the lawn was zoomed in more, the lawnmowers were closer to the grass, and Potato Mine cost 50 sun instead of 25 sun and was bigger, as wide as a grass tile. Like the Snow Pea, Chomper originally cost 200 sun, and in an Ice World the Wall-nut cost 75 sun. 2014-07-15 221358.png|The player can select rarity of plants 2014-07-15 221407.png|An unknown seed packet that costs 300 sun 2014-07-15 221422.png|Tangle Kelp on ground 1916400 200226293213 6691642 n.jpg|Dog Zombie and its walker that got cut from the game The-making-of-popcaps-plants-vs-zombies-26-728.jpg|What seems to be turnip lobbing plants lobbing turnips at weird monsters. Limbo Page The Limbo Page is a hidden amount of data in the GOTY version of Plants vs. Zombies that contains ten mini-games, along with four variations on Survival: Endless, that were going to be added to the game, but were eventually cancelled. It is possible to access this page via using third-party memory editing programs such as Cheat Engine and changing specific data values. Removed achievements These achievements were originally intended for İOS version, but were removed. They are still hidden in the coding for the game. *Disrespect The Dead - Remove 10 graves during a single nighttime level. *Heavy Weapons - Complete Last Stand using only Cob Cannons to kill zombies. *Zen Profit - Earn a total of 100,000 coins through your Zen Garden. *May Not Contain Nuts - Defeat a nighttime level without using Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. *Even Morticulturalist - Use every Plant at least once. *Beat It - Defeat a Dancing Zombie before he summons Backup Dancers. *Gold Farmer - Plant 5 Marigolds and a Gold Magnet in a single level. *Face To Face - Complete a level with Digger Zombies without any of them reaching the left side of your lawn. Ice Area An ice themed area was made as of popularity Zombie Bobsled Team. Yeti Zombie was supposed appear here as a regular zombie. Still, there is data for ice level. 2014-07-15_221742.png|A version that contains ice levels and a description. 2014-07-15_221751.png|Frozen zombies found at the beginning of level Other beta screens 2014-07-15 221440.png|A concept arts for game. Note yellow Marigold, a Peashooter with back leaves of a Repeater and a slightly different smiled Sunflower. 2014-07-15 221230.png|A beta opening scene 1 2014-07-15 221256.png|A beta opening scene 2 2014-07-15 221553.png 2014-07-15 221603.png|Gameplay of the game (Flag Zombie's flag is placed differently and Wall-nut was possibly going to be unlocked before Cherry Bomb.) 2014-07-15 221616.png 2014-07-15 221637.png 2014-07-15 221652.png|Potato Mine was going to be bigger Post-release After the game was released, a Plants vs Zombies soundtrack was released afterwards. In the soundtrack, it included an unused soundtrack originally designed for the battle with Dr. Zomboss. It was not included in the final release because the "intense" parts of the track weren't long enough to sustain the entire Dr. Zomboss battle, but portions of it are scattered through out the game's released songs. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Concepts